


Speak with no words

by Jens



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Getting Together, I just wanted something fluffy-ish, M/M, Pining, but idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jens/pseuds/Jens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Kise might be a little bit in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak with no words

Kise wakes up to the feeling of a warm body next to him. It takes his sleep-muddled mind a moment to remember what happened the night before but when he’s finally pieced his memories together, he feels like wanting to die.

(Okay, that might be a slight exaggeration but he _does_ feel awful.)

Next to him, Kagami shifts in his sleep, the cover falling off him to reveal a bare chest and (Kise exhales in relief) the hem of his underwear. So the same as ever. Kise invites Kagami over, they stay up late talking, laughing, maybe drinking, and then Kagami has to spend the night because the trains aren’t running anymore. Every time Kise thinks about confessing, has been thinking about it for a long time, but somehow he never does, and his crush ends up sleeping next to him with no knowledge of how Kise really feels.

Kagami just laughs awkwardly whenever Kise asks about it. They’re friends so it’s okay, right?

Yeah, friends can share a bed, no big deal. At least Kagami knows Kise isn’t straight, but even that doesn’t matter because he isn’t either.

Kise gets up carefully and goes to take a shower. Maybe Kagami will wake up while he’s showering and start making breakfast as he often does when he stays over. Then they’ll eat together before Kagami leaves, usually with a somewhat sheepish smile. Sometimes they play some basketball but now it’s winter so that isn’t really an option.

Small mercies, Kise thinks; knowing what Kagami looks like all sweaty and worn out often blends into the picture of him lying on Kise’s bed and that results in some very intense fantasies that fill him with shame. Friends, they’re friends, and Kise shouldn’t be getting off to the mental image of Kagami fucking him.

Oh well, too late.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a delicious scent of fried rice and eggs wafting in the air when Kise steps out of the shower, which means Kagami has gotten up. Kise smiles to himself fondly, thinking (not for the first time) how great of a boyfriend, maybe even husband, Kagami will make to someone someday.

...ugh. The mere thought of Kagami dating someone, someone that isn’t Kise, fills his mouth with a sour taste.

_Okay, stop that._ Kise slaps his own cheeks lightly. Time to stop depressing himself and get dressed so he can join Kagami in the kitchen for breakfast.

“Good morning,” he calls out in a singsong voice as he steps into the kitchen. Kagami startles and whips around, frying pan still in hand. He takes one look at Kise’s outfit (a loose t-shirt and skimpy shorts, Kise’s favourite for lazing around) and promptly goes red.

There’s a mumbled “Morning” as Kagami turns to the stove again, his face still flushed. Breakfast seems to be almost done so Kise takes a seat by the table, in an angle that allows him to admire Kagami’s strong back. Kagami’s movements are a little twitchy, as if he’s conscious of Kise’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t say anything.

A few minutes later Kagami sets two plates on the table, one of them having significantly more food on it than the other, and sits across from Kise. “There’s more on the stove if you want seconds,” he says, in his  ‘I know you need to watch your weight because of your job but I still think you should eat more’ tone. Kise smiles around a mouthful of egg.

It’s so nice when Kagami worries about his well-being.

They don’t talk about having had shared a bed, which isn’t exactly a surprise because they almost never do, but somehow the silence feels suffocating today. Kise can’t think of anything to say and Kagami keeps shoving food into his mouth with almost frightening speed, leaving no time for talking.

Something’s clearly up and Kise doesn’t know what to do. Should he say something? Or should he wait for Kagami to break the silence? Is this about their situation or something else entirely? What if Kagami found out about Kise’s feelings and no longer wants to be friends? What if -

Kagami breaks Kise’s train of thought with a sudden, “Do you have time to hang out again sometime this week?”

“Mm, sorry, can’t, I’m flying to Hokkaido for a photoshoot tomorrow and I’m staying a few days extra to do some sightseeing.” Kise flashes an apologetic smile over his glass of juice, his tone thankfully a lot calmer than his erratic thoughts had been just a moment ago.

“Oh right, you mentioned that, sorry,” Kagami says quickly, focusing on his food again. Kise’s chest fills with a rush of affection for him and he promptly forces it down. He can’t skip work because he’s so in love, damn it, especially since Kagami’s just a friend. Just a friend.

“But I’ll get in touch as soon as I’m back, okay? There’s that film we were supposed to see and my sister recommended this restaurant,” Kise babbles on just to fill the silence. Somehow it feels like Kagami’s upset about Kise leaving Tokyo but he can’t really figure out why. It’s far from the first time Kise’s had to travel for work and Kagami’s never had a problem with it before (except that one time Kise had work on Kagami’s birthday, but Kise would’ve been upset if Kagami missed his birthday because of work so it doesn’t count).

Kagami just nods, finishing his breakfast quietly. It’s uncomfortable and fills Kise’s chest with anxiety. Should he not be going to Hokkaido?

The rest of the breakfast is left untouched; Kagami finishes his own huge portion in record time while Kise can barely force down half of his own, and they get up at the same time to take the empty dishes to the dish washer.

Kagami doesn’t have work, Kise knows that, but he still claims to be in a hurry once they’ve tidied up the kitchen. Kise almost tells him not to go, to just fucking talk to him, but in the end all he does is smile and watch as Kagami gathers his things and gets ready to leave.

“So, uh… see you.” Kagami stuffs his hands into his pockets, shuffling his feet awkwardly. It feels like there’s something left unsaid; Kagami is reluctant to leave and trying to stall.

“I’ll get in touch when I get back from Hokkaido,” Kise says, just to fill the silence, even though he’s already said it about five times. His fingers tap the wall nervously, he kind of wants to be alone already, but Kagami’s still standing there with a pleading look in his eyes, and why won’t he _leave_?

“Yeah, that’s, uh, sounds good.” Kagami frowns as if he’s angry at himself. His mouth opens and closes a few times - he seems to be having an internal conflict of some kind but ultimately he just sighs and turns to the door. “Bye then.”

“...” _Please Kagamicchi tell me what's wrong. I can’t go away and do my job like I usually do if you’re acting weird._

But Kagami’s hand is already on the doorknob and he still hasn’t said a word.

Sighing in resignation, Kise allows himself one look of yearning like he always does. Just one last chance to force his mouth open and tell Kagami - no, he’s not going there, he’s already decided to work on getting over his crush because it’s not working out and he’s better off not worrying about it.

Kise closes his eyes and the door clicks shut.

What the hell. Kagami really left just like that, not explaining anything?  

“Stupid,” Kise mutters to himself, opening his eyes again. “I’m so-”

Kagami’s looking right at him.

Kise’s mouth falls open in surprise. Didn’t you leave, he says or tries to but no sound comes out, and Kagami’s moving now, crossing the distance between them in two large steps; “Can I just?” he mumbles while already grabbing Kise’s arm, his other hand coming to rest on Kise’s cheek gently and then he’s getting even closer and Kise closes his eyes and just lets it happen.

‘It’ being a kiss.

He’s dreamed of them kissing, of course, many times even. And sometimes he’s been so sure that it’s really happening - only to wake up to a cold bed and an aching heart. He’s definitely awake this time, though; the kiss is wet and messy and _real_ and Kise can’t get enough.

_You’re going away for a week tomorrow_ , his traitorous brain supplies right as Kagami moves a hand on Kise’s hip and leans in even closer. _You need to talk about this before you leave._  

As wonderful it would be to just lose himself in the kiss, Kise has to admit they do need to talk. Kissing is something they've never done before, it’s a line that friends don’t usually cross, so Kise wedges a hand between their chests and uses it to push himself further from Kagami. He wants to ask why, why now, what does this mean, is Kagami making fun of him, but all he can get out is a weak, “Wh-what?”

“Sorry, I… I just-” Kagami takes a step back. His face is bright red but at least he doesn’t look like someone who just kissed a friend as a joke. But this has to be a joke, right? There’s no way Kagami could actually… _like_ Kise, could he? 

“Why?” This time Kise’s voice comes out stronger.

Kagami’s nearly sweating from how nervous he is and Kise almost feels bad for him. Almost. More than that, he wants an explanation. “I like you and I thought… maybe you like me back? But if I messed up, I’m so sorry, you’re leaving anyway so you don’t have to call me after you get back, okay? Just… sorry.”

_Move_ , Kise tells himself, but his body doesn’t listen. He can’t even open his mouth to tell Kagami how fucking happy he is or that he feels the same or that Kagami should stop apologising.

“...Kise?”

When you’ve had a crush on someone for a long time, the number of different confession scenarios you’ve acted out in your head reaches high numbers. For Kise, it’s probably in the hundreds, maybe even over a thousand, and yet, when it’s finally really happening, he can’t think of anything to say. He’s not sure words could even sum up what he’s feeling right now or what he has been feeling for the last - however long it’s been since he realised he likes Kagami; a long time anyway.

So maybe his hands tremble a little when he leans to cup Kagami’s face with them, and maybe the kiss that follows is a little shaky and hesitant, but it’s still better than any of Kise’s silly fantasies.

And maybe it takes him almost an eternity to finally say “I do like you”, but that’s okay because Kagami smiles like he’s never done before and Kise feels like he’s floating.

 

* * *

 

 (The next time they share a bed it definitely isn’t as friends.)

**Author's Note:**

> //lies down on the floor  
> this was supposed to be a drabble but I'm apparently incapable of writing those so have this instead


End file.
